


Capacity to Receive

by truthinadvertising



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, just me and my headcanons, position swap, this is super indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthinadvertising/pseuds/truthinadvertising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi doesn't get scouted as a Wing Spiker for college. Can his new team mates help him accept his new position?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capacity to Receive

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super indulgent non-betaed thing. I had writers block for my other story so I thought Id start writing out my headcanon for Hajime in college. I'm not going to be super committed to this its just kind of my for fun story. 
> 
> also i made up schools.

Hearing back from schools was the last thing on Hajime’s mind right now. He was still too wrapped up in the defeat by Karasuno and his spectacular failure as the Ace. He was doing his best to play it off like it wasn’t bothering him anymore but it was gnawing at him that his team mates were unable to play more because of his mistake. Oikawa was trying to help by getting him to practice with him like they used too, strategize a new attack like they used too, but Hajime knew he was done after that performance. No one was going to scout him now. 

 

And that seemed to be true. Acceptance letters came from the universities he applied too but there were no scout offers attached. Oikawa had made his decision while Hajime was pushing letters to the back of his desk. He was going to  Shumokuzame University in Tokyo, a powerhouse volleyball school, they had been number one in the Tokyo prefecture for the last 5 years running. He had been offered a full ride as well as the perks that came with being a scouted athlete. None of Hajime’s Tokyo schools had responded so he was beginning to lose hope until about a week until his decision was due. 

 

Hajime came home to find an extra thick envelope from Kitsune tsukai College, one of the schools he had applied to in Tokyo, sitting on the stoop and he couldn’t stop Oikawa from sneaking around him and scooping it up. 

 

“Oh, Iwa-chan! This one’s so fat you must have gotten something nice from them! This is a great school they’re like 5th or something close to that in Tokyo. Iwa-chan you must open this.” Oikawa said beaming and handing him the letter. Hajime snatched it from his hand and ushered them inside mumbling about letting the bugs in. The boys dropped their bags and Oikawa dropped his lanky self onto the couch giving Hajime the look that said “I’m going to bother you until you do what I want”. Hajime scowled, normally he didn’t indulge the look but he tore into the envelope anyway. He pulled out the first piece of paper and read. 

 

“Iwaizumi Hajime,

You have been accepted to the prestigious Kitsunetsukai College in your applied field of Nursing. It would be an honor….blah blah blah…” Hajime trailed off looking through the rest of the papers. 

 

“Iwa-chan this was your reach school, I’m so proud of you! Aren’t you excited?” Oikawa shrieked dragging Hajime down on the couch with him. 

 

“I guess, the Nursing program is one of the best in the country…” He stopped when he was a letter with the logo of the Sports Department on it. 

 

“Iwa-chan….Hajime is that….” Oikawa said pointing. Hajime pulled it out and read for them. 

 

“Iwaizumi Hajime

We have been following your progress with Aoba Jousai’s volleyball team and while we can say you have certainly impressed us we cannot offer you a spot with us as a wing spiker.” Hajime’s voice dropped off and he started to crumple the paper in his hand. Oikawa reached out to stop him. 

 

“Wait you haven’t finished. They wouldn’t write just to say that. Here…” Oikawa gently took the letter from him and continued. 

 

“Although we are sure this is disappointing news we hope to make amends. You are a talented and resourceful player and If you sign with us we will reserve a spot for you from the spaces we leave open for general tryouts, which you will not have to attend. We are sure we can use a player of your fortitude on our squad. 

 

Sincerely, the KC athletic staff.” Oikawa stopped reading and handed the letter back to Hajime. 

 

“You do still want to play right?” 

 

“Of course I want to play.” Hajime snapped. “I want to play but everyone sees I can’t make it as a wing spiker. What the hell is left for me?”

 

“Iwa-chan that isn’t what they said. You know schools have a cap for how many people they can scout for potions and maybe they already filled their wing spiker slots but they went out of their way to offer you a spot.” The frown lines in Hajime’s forehead started to soften a little. 

 

“I just don’t want to be a disappointment again.” He muttered, unwilling to let everything go. 

 

“You weren’t one in the first place. Now, looking at these scholarship offers I think you should go here so that we can share a flat somewhere between schools.” Oikawa quipped smartly. 

 

“Oikawa, I don’t know about this…”

 

“Hajime, you told me that when our teams changed you’d defeat me. You can’t defeat me if we can’t play against each other.” Hajime was quiet. Maybe a new start is what he needed to get away from this crushing guilt. And he did want to beat Oikawa into the dust. 

 

“Fine. My parents will be thrilled and they’ll probably insist we get a place together because we all know who their real favorite son is.” 

  
“Don’t be jealous your parents love me more than you Iwa-chan.” 


End file.
